Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 5
Articulen ende Conditien, van het overgheven, van de Stadt Monheurt, van de Huguenotten. (Articles and Conditions of the surrender of the Town of Monheurt by the Huguenots). Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 12 January 1622. Summary Rouen, 21 December 1621 *On 12 December the town of Monheurt surrendered unconditionally to the royal army under Marshal de Tamines; women and girls were sent out of the town and over river to prevent scandal; the King was merciful to all except those officers who, at the surrender of St Jean d’Angely, had sworn never to defy him again. The town was given up to plunder and burnt down. On 12 December, at the time the town was taken, Monsieur de Luynes went mad; he died on 15 December (may God have mercy on his soul). 10 carts laden with provisions for Montauban were taken leaving Monheurt with 400 horsemen; the horsemen dispersed by royal troops and the carts have been given as extra rations to those companies being sent to besiege St Foy. *His Majesty is expected in Bordeaux, then in Paris, and has summoned Fr Arnoud to him, despite the previous summoning of Fr Seguiran. *Monsieur Desdiguieres is still in the Dauphiné, restoring order in accordance with royal wishes. Paris, 23 December 1621 *It is said that President Cavaillero has been offered 120,000 golden French Crowns in cash (or 150,000 Crowns of £3 Paris per Crown) for his position as President of the Court of the King’s Aides, but will not sell until he is sure of being Royal Keeper of the Seal or First President of the Parlement. It is also said that the Prince of Condé has accepted the post of Lieutenant General of the Royal Army. *St Foy is besieged by 4,000 men; it is understood that the Duke of Rohan is in the town. Colonel de Bassompierre was sick nigh to death but is now doing reasonably. Duke d’Espernon has been reinforced by 2,000 men and £300,000 Paris in cash. Count de la Rochefoucault received royal patent to raise 4,000 foot and 500 horse to reinforce d’Espernon’s army. Lord Constable of France died of peppercorns in Gascony, in the town of Esguillon on the Garonne, previously the Duke of Maine’s. Soon after receiving this news, the Duke de Chaulne rode to court, as did the Prince of Condé. *As soon as Marshal Desdiquieres arrived in the Dauphiné, he ordered Catholics and Huguenots to lay down their arms, on pain of High Treason; Catholics obeyed, but not Huguenots, so they are being prosecuted; the Provost of the province will not help, so ‘he himself in person’ has gone into the field with 2,000 men. Hearing this, the troops of Monsieur de Mombrun thought to retire to the city of Montélimar, but the governor (although a Huguenot) would not admit them, so they disbanded (God be thanked and praised), only 30 of them being captured and sent to Grenoble for trial. For all these victories ‘Te Deum Laudamus’ was sung in Notre Dame in the presence of all the Lords of the Parlement and other magistrates. Transcription Front page :::Ianuarius 1622 5 :::Articulen ende Conditien, van het overgheven, van de Stadt Monheurt, van de Huguenotten. :::Noch hoe dat de Stadt Ghepilleert is, ende daer naer teenemael verbrandt. :::Eerst Ghedruckt den 12 Januarij. :::woodcut: Louis XIII and a burning town :::T'Hantwerpen, By Abraham Verhoeven ... 6 ''Monsieur Desdiguieres, is altijt in Dauphiné, alwaer hy in alle dinghen Ordre steldt ten dienste van zijne Majesteyt, waer toe hy seer gheaffectioneert is. ''Tijdinghe uut Parijs van 23. December 1621. Men seght datmen aenden President ''Cavaillero voor zijnen Staedt van eerste President vant’ Hoff van des Coninckx Ayden, heeft geboden de Somme van honderdt ende twintich Duyzendt Goude Fransche Croonen in specie, d’welck zijn honderdt ende vijftich maels duyzent Croonen van drye ponden Parisis elcke Croone, maer hy en wilt den selven Staedt niet eer vercoopen voor dat hy verzekert is, dat hy sal hebben d’Offitie van Seghelbewaerder des Coninckx, ofte van eersten President vant’ Hoff vant’ Parlement. Men zegt oock dat den Prince van Condé, heeft gheaccepteert den last van Lieutenant Generael van des Coninckx Legher. De stadt van S. Foy, is beleghert met vier Duyzent mannen, men verstaedt dat den Hertoch van Rohan daer binnen is. Men advizeert hoe dat den Coronel de Bassompierre die totter doot toe zieck is gheweest, nu wederomme redelijck wel te passe is. Item, dat den Hertoch d’Espernon secours heeft 7 ghecreghen van twee duyzent mannen, ende van dry hondert mael duyzent Ponden Parisis in Contanten Gheldt. Ende dat den Grave De la Roche Foccault, Patenten heeft vanden Coninck omme vier duyzendt voedtknechten, ende vijff hondert Ruyters op te lichten, omme daer mede den Legher vanden Hertoch d’Espernon te verstercken. Den Heere Connestabel van Vranckrijc is vant’ Peper-Coren ghestorven, in Gascoignen, inde stadt van Esguilloc, op de Riviere gheheeten La Garone' toebehoort hebbende wijlen den Hertoch du Mayne. So haest als den hertoch de Chaulne dese Tijdinghe hadde ontfanghen, soo is hy strackx daer nae te Hove ghereyst. Van ghelijcken verstaedtmen dat oock ghedaen heeft den Prince van Condé. Voorders soo haest als den Marschalck Desdiguieres, int Delfinaet was ghearriveert, soo heeft hy bevolen soo wel aende Catholicquen, als aende Huguenotten datse de Wapenen souden neder legghen, op Pene van Crimen laese Majesteydt, De Catholicquen die zijn ghehoorsaem gheweest, maer de Huguenotten niet, daeromme heeft hy de zelve doen vervolghen, by de Provosten der selver Provintie, maer want sulckx noch niet en wilde helpen, 8 soo end matter :FINIS :::V.C.D.W.A.* Bibliographical information Sig. E4; 8 pp. ; Category:History of news 16220112 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed on 12 January 1622 1221 1223